1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a business form having an integral label associated therewith that is capable of receiving toner images without flaking or smearing. The invention is also directed to a particular method for making such a business form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of business forms, there are many circumstances in which it is desirable to form an integral, but ultimately separable, self-adhesive label as a part of one or more sheets of the business form. There are also many circumstances in which it is desirable to print or bar code on the self-adhesive label. It is highly desirable that this printing or bar coding not flake off or smear, particularly in warehousing and inventory control applications.
The use of electrographic means to produce a variety of images for different applications is continuing to expand. Examples of the imaging technologies being employed include electrophotography, magnetography, electrostatics, ink jet, thermal transfer, etc. The materials used to generate the visible images can be dry or liquid toners or aqueous-based, solvent-based or hot melt-based inks. The imaging materials may be fused to the substrate by heat, pressure, a combination thereof or by solvation in the case of toners. There is a need for improved adhesion of toners to substrates to prevent smudging, smearing and flaking of the image encountered in subsequent handling.
In general, paper is used as the imaging substrate in these systems. It has been found that the degree of fuse quality varies with the grade and source of paper used. Also, it is sometimes desirable to image on substrates other than paper such as plastic films, metal foils or textiles.
Prior art uses of coated paper have primarily been directed to ink jet recording uses. Polymeric binders and pigments or particulate silica have been used to form coated substrates for ink jet recording paper and optical bar code printing. Generally, the coatings applied have been in a coating weight of greater than 2 g/m.sup.2 per side of the substrate.
There exists a need for a business form having an integral label associated therewith that is capable of providing improved adhesion of toners and will resist smudging, smearing and flaking of the toner image in subsequent handling.
The present inventors have found that an integral label on a business form that is coated with a dispersion of particulate silica and a polyvinyl alcohol binder to a coating weight of less than 2 g/m.sup.2 per side of the substrate provides improved adhesion of toner and reduced smudging, smearing and flaking when using a number of varied substrates including paper, plastic films, metal foils and textiles.